1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to biofeedback devices, and more particularly to an biometric sensing device interacting with a mobile platform configured for executing emotion sensing enabled software applications.
2. Description of Related Art
Various forms of electronic biofeedback have long been available. Typically, these devices are configured for fulfilling a very specific and narrow role. For example, the electrodermal response (EDR) was first measured by the psycho-galvanometer, as it was called to measure skin resistance. The EDR device is best known as one element of a police style lie-detector. Some biofeedback devices today utilize the same circuitry and electrodes as utilized when this device was developed four decades ago. The electrodermal response is the medically preferred term for galvanic skin response (GSR). Another specific device is the photoplethysmograph (PPG), which is well known in hospitals for quick assessment of heart rate based on sensing at the fingertip.
However, these devices are generally directed to specific purposes and not generally applicable to interoperate with mobile platforms executing internet based applications utilizing multiple biofeedback resources.